


Club Dues

by EHC



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blackwell is a private university, College Setting, Eventual Love Story, F/F, PWP, Plenty of Kink, everyone is 20 to 21, plenty of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: In this AU, each member of the Vortex Club pays a monthly membership fee, which pays for that individual's food, booze, and "party favors" the following month. Any amount that isn't used rolls over to the subsequent month. This means that anyone who is mindful about their expenditures could expect their money to last quite a bit. The problem is, it was ridiculously easy for people to burn through their monthly allowance and not realize it. After all, it's a party! Who actually spends time counting pennies at a party? And so, at the end of the month, when the membership fees are due, members have to pay off their debt as well. Anyone who couldn't afford to, however, would find themselves working off their debt in a very...involvedfashion.(This is a euphemism for sex.)
Relationships: Dana Ward/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. In the Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/gifts).



> Ever since I stumbled across this image of [Dana Ward (pixiv link NSFW)](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85041892), I'd been on a Dana kick. And for reasons not entirely known to me, this PWP idea cropped up. But, me being me (i.e. incapable of writing a simple PWP work), the idea expanded from a sex-filled one-shot into a sex-filled, multi-chapter fic with elements of a story.
> 
> simpletextadventure, I hope this one is to your liking!
> 
> Due to the nature of the work, pairings will change every chapter. I do hope, though, that someone out there enjoys reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Today was the day. A day that she was sure many, if not all, of her fellow Vortex Club members would remember. The day that Dana "Miss Always-In-The-Black" Ward actually found herself in debt.

She smiled to herself even as she finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. For as long as she'd been a member of the Vortex, she'd been rather meticulous about staying in the black. The idea of being in debt was something she loathed, likely a consequence of having a dad who was an accountant. It had become something of a running joke amongst her fellow other club members, some even mentioning having a betting pool about when she'd finally slip into the red.

Dana wondered, briefly, who wound up winning that bet, before switching to her shaving gel and razor.

Vortex parties, she knew, weren't cheap, and the monthly club dues paid by each member mitigated the expense for the most part. Though a bit pricy, no one really cared since they were essentially paying in advance for that month's food, drinks, and "party favors." Any amount that wasn't spent would rollover to the following month. This meant that anyone who was mindful about their expenditures could expect their money to last quite a bit. But who actually paid close attention to what they spent at a party? Excepting Dana, who was apparently the outlier. It was ridiculously easy for people to burn through their monthly allowance and not realize it. Which meant that at the end of the month, anyone who found themselves in debt would have to pay it, and next month's club dues, all at once. Those who couldn't afford it for whatever reason would find themselves turning to alternative forms of payment. Specifically, they'd find themselves providing entertainment at a specific venue to make up the loss.

"Providing entertainment." Dana snorted softly to herself as she rinsed her body clean. Such a vague and pleasant way of saying "prostitution." Anyone in the hole could basically fuck their way back out, given enough time. It all depended on what they were willing to offer versus what was in demand that particular afternoon. Customers paid for their services, with the money going towards paying off their debt. Once they were back in the black, they were free to go, or they could work a bit longer to bank the extra money, though there was a cap on how much extra could be earned, to prevent market saturation.

"Market saturation." Yet another turn of phrase that made Dana shake her head in amusement even as she applied her post-shower moisturizer. Who the hell came up with all of that crap, anyway?

Still, she couldn't complain about being a debtor. It wasn't like she hadn't been a customer before. She, Jules, practically every Vortexer had taken advantage of the service at some point in the past, with several being regulars. Dana was well aware of how the system would look to an outsider, but everyone in the club, debtor and customer alike, liked the system and supported it. It was honestly a great way to scratch that sex itch from time to time, and provided a perfect opportunity to experiment with things like kinks and sexuality, if one were so inclined.

After wrapping a towel around herself and a second one for her hair, Dana gathered up her things and made her way to her room, closing the door behind her. She took a seat at her vanity and towel-dried her hair, then used a brush to work out the tangles. Satisfied with her hair for now, she stood, dropped her towel into her hamper, then stepped over to her closet to decide what to wear.

Considering that she was likely going to be naked most of the time, she didn't figure her clothes would matter all that much, but as this was a special occasion for her, more or less, she wanted to wear something different than her usual attire. Remembering Juliet's advice from last night (given after some good-natured teasing, of course), she selected a short, flowy skirt and a complementary long-sleeved top. Unlike her other shirts, this one didn't have a scoop neck but was still form-fitting, so she knew it was going to look great. She was debating what underwear would best match her outfit when another part of their conversation popped up:

"Might want to skip underwear all together," Juliet had stated. "You're not going to wearing them for very long anyway, and it'll just be more crap to wash later, so why not go without?"

"Bra, I can see," Dana replied. "But you really think I should go commando in a skirt? One stiff breeze and I'm flashing everyone within 100 feet of me."

"Well, considering all debtors have staggered arrival times, you really shouldn't run into anyone else when you head to the gym." Juliet snapped her fingers as a thought occurred to her. "But, hey, wear your hose. Not only will they make your already fine-ass legs stand out even more, it'll also feel like you're wearing more, which should help your peace of mind. Plus, I happen to know that there of a few people who are seriously into that sort of thing, so if you list that as a fetish on your preferences card, you'll be able to earn more."

Dana considered it. "While you have a point, you read my preferences card. I'm going girls-only tomorrow and pantyhose is a guy thing."

"It's _mainly_ a guy thing," Juliet corrected with a grin. "You might be surprised to discover what kinks some girls actually have."

"I'm sure," Dana replied with a grin of her own.

She was already used to wearing pantyhose for cheerleading and, unlike most girls, didn't mind them at all. So, look sexier while being able to earn more? It was a no brainer. But, if she was going to list it as a fetish, why not go all out? To that end, Dana went to her dresser and pulled out a brand new set of sheer to waist, seamless hose. Though pricier than her regular ones, the lack of a center seam and gusset meant they weren't visible through any tight clothing. Handy for cheer competitions, and they felt, if she were being honest with herself, just the right amount of sexy and naughty. She carefully slipped them on, smoothed everything over her legs, hips, and waist, then checked herself out in her full-length mirror.

Yep. Sexy and naughty. And, like Juliet mentioned, they emphasized her "fine-ass legs." Dana turned slightly to check out her ass, and nodded. After putting on her skirt and top, she slipped into her modest set of heels, and took another look at herself. Liking what she saw, she did a quick pirouette, watching as the action made the skirt's hem flare up and out, just enough to tease but not enough to flash. 

Perfect.

Now dressed, Dana sat back down at her vanity and started on her makeup. Like her shower, she took her time, wanting to look good. Yes, a portion of her face was going to be covered by a hooded blindfold, but that was no excuse to skimp. And since she was likely going to be there a bit, she opted to use her long-lasting, waterproof makeup. It was the same stuff she used for games and cheerleading competitions and absolutely would not run, smear, or melt. She paid extra attention to her lips, the part of her face that would always be visible, making sure they looked perfect. And red. But not just any shade of red. No, this one was a sultry red, guaranteed to scream "fuck me" to anyone who saw them. At least, according to Juliet.

She suddenly snickered. Fuck-me pumps, fuck-me makeup, fuck-me clothes? Oh yeah, she was so ready for today.

Once she was satisfied with her makeup job (and too bad no one was going to see her eyes), she brushed out her hair again, then put it back into her ubiquitous pony tail. She didn't bother doing anything fancy with it since it was going to be covered by the hood, anyway. She stood, then checked the time and smiled when she saw she was right on schedule. She grabbed her mini-backpack that held her supplies, slipped her phone inside, then left the dorm. True to Juliet's word, she didn't encounter anyone else on her way to Blackwell's gymnasium, where the Vortex held this venue.

It was an odd building, one that only saw use when poor weather forced phys ed classes inside. It was originally another campus building that had a portion of its interior converted to a gym some 25 years ago, but due to its long and narrow shape, it could only hold a half-sized basketball court. The classrooms that lined the halls were also oddly shaped, being only about a third the size of a standard one, which meant that very few classes were actually held there. Most of the rooms wound up being used for storage, but fortunately for the Vortex, the stuff that was stored away was excess dorm furniture, meaning there were plenty of beds to go around.

Soon enough, Dana entered the gym and smiled at who was waiting for her. "Hey, Jules!"

"Hey, D!" Juliet wrapped Dana in a strong hug. "You're right on time," she said as she gave Dana's back a soft scratch between the shoulder blades. "And I see you took my advice about about losing the bra."

"Panties, too," Dana replied, as she stepped back. "And believe me, it felt weird walking around without them."

"But freeing and liberating, too, right?"

"Yes, so after we're done here, let's go burn all our bras," Dana joked. "Stick it to the man."

"Har har. No need for sarcasm," Juliet said as she took Dana's hand. "C'mon, I'll take you to your room."

"I'm surprised you're the one greeting me," Dana said as she was led down one of the halls. "I thought that was Courtney's job."

"It is, but she got caught up with something else so asked me to step up." Juliet glanced over and gave Dana a grin. "Don't tell me you're disappointed at seeing me."

Dana smiled. "Never, you big dummy."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Juliet said, then motioned to an open door. "And here we are."

Dana stepped inside and saw the room was decked out with the essentials. Standard dorm bed with generic sheets and a flat-as-a-pancake pillow. Worn but solid wood desk pushed off to one side that held a desk lamp and a handful of old magazines. A dated, though still serviceable, leather chair sat next to the desk. Empty clothes hamper in one corner. Space heater near the bed. A small, square gym mat on the floor next to the bed, the sight of which made Dana smirk. "And here I was thinking you provided knee pads."

"Mats are way cheaper and so much easier to clean," Juliet answered sagely, then laughed at Dana's eyeroll. "We're horndogs, not animals. We're going to make sure everyone's comfortable."

"Appreciate it." Dana set her backpack on the bed. "I take it you're going to be my caretaker today?"

"I wish, but because this is your first time as a debtor, you have a special caretaker assigned to you."

"Oh really? Who?"

"That'd be me."

The pair turned to see none other than the Queen B of Blackwell herself, Victoria, standing at the doorway, hands on her hips. She nodded to Dana and said, "Hello."

"Hey, yourself," was Dana's reply.

Victoria turned her attention to Juliet. "Courtney's still occupied so if you can serve as our greeter for a bit longer, we'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing." Juliet turned back to Dana and gave her a quick hug. "See you around, okay?"

"Okay." Dana watched as Juliet practically skipped out of the room then turned her attention to Victoria. "I'm surprised that you're doing this yourself."

"How come?" Victoria asked as she closed the door behind her, then stepped over to the leather chair. "Because I'm too much of a bitch or because it's too menial a task for someone of my stature?"

"Little of both," Dana answered honestly. To her surprise, Victoria smirked.

"You wouldn't be the first to think that," Victoria said as she rolled the chair over. "But despite any rumors to the contrary, I take my duties here seriously. And with only a couple of exceptions, I feel no one else is qualified to help newcomers get settled in. So, that job it falls to me."

"Got it," Dana replied as she sat down on the bed.

Victoria sat as well before continuing. "So, orientation. First, and the absolute most important rule about this entire venue, is you don't say shit about anything to anyone. Treat this like Vegas: what happens here, stays here." Victoria lifted her hand. "I know you already know this from your time as a customer, but it's important enough to repeat. After all, just because you won't be able to see your customers doesn't mean you can't figure out who some of them are, based on what you hear, smell, or even taste. Same goes for the customers."

"And nothing has ever leaked? Ever?"

"The fact that the Vortex has been doing this for a decade without anyone stopping us is proof no one has." Victoria leaned forward. "Case in point: did you know that before I hit 21, I spent every single month in the red and was fucking my way back into the black at every venue?"

Dana blinked at the admission. "No, I didn't."

"Because what happens here, stays here," Victoria said as she leaned back again. "With as many people as I banged and as often, there's enough dirt to bury me for the rest of my life. And that hasn't happened, despite knowing there are at least a dozen people who'd love to see me fall from grace."

Which was true. It was pretty well-known that Victoria was a self-proclaimed Bitch with a capital B, with as many enemies as fans. "That actually makes me feel a lot more comfortable about all of this."

"Another reason I choose to help first-timers," Victoria said with a slight nod. "After all, I'm walking proof that our secrecy is rock solid."

"Cool."

"Don't let the secrecy stop you from talking at all, though, unless you're specifically going mute, since verbal communication is the best way to let them know how you like to be touched and all that. But, anything that is shared between you and them stays within these walls. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, second, and another thing you already know, is we use a universal safeword system here. Anything goes wrong, anything at all, you use them." Victoria motioned to Dana. "You remember what they are?"

"Yes," Dana replied. "'Red' for 'stop,' 'yellow' for 'wait,' and 'green' for 'keep going.'"

Victoria nodded. "No matter how well you've filled out your preferences card and listed your dos and don'ts, there's always a chance a customer will try something that you're not comfortable with. Like, if you've forgotten to write 'no spankings' and they get slap-happy on your ass. You call that out, they stop. Same goes for your customer. They call it out, you stop. We take safety very seriously around here and we always have enforcers nearby in case someone gets stupid."

"Yeah, I remember seeing a few lurking around when I was a customer," Dana said.

"Thankfully, their services haven't been needed since we've been in the club and we're hoping to keep it that way."

Dana raised both her hands. "You shouldn't get any problems from me. I'm sure I filled out my card pretty thoroughly, so there shouldn't be any surprises."

"Speaking of which, let me review it." Victoria waited for Dana to fish out the 5x8 index card from her backpack, then took a hold. "Girls only," she began. "Kissing, yes. No hickies. Light biting. No bruising, no marks. Threesomes, okay. Oral, give and receive. Vaginal penetration, give and receive, with fingers, vibrator, dildo. No anal. Orgasms, yes. Multi-capable. Light teasing. No denial. Fetish: pantyhose. BDSM: light bondage only. No pain, no humiliation, no degradation. No gags. Minimal conversation. Can top or bottom as needed. Special notes: I enjoy soft touches, ramped-up passion, warm hugs, cuddles. Treat me like your lover, not your whore, and I'll do likewise. Respect the hose."

"So, what do you think?" Dana asked when Victoria finished. "Covers enough?"

"Solid," Victoria replied, looking up from the card. "Respectable. Though I'm surprised to read you have a hose fetish. That's new."

"Well, between you and me, I actually don't," Dana admitted. "But, Jules recommended I list it since it might be a way to earn a bit extra in case someone else is into it."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Juliet recommended it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I certainly don't mind them, so why not?" Dana saw Victoria smile at that. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Victoria replied. "It's fine. As long as you're okay with someone getting their freak on with it, it's all good."

"Okay."

Victoria tapped the preferences card. "I like what you have listed here. Even with me screening your customers, I'm certain you'll get plenty of takers. You'll be in the black soon enough."

"Screening?" Dana asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to let the front desk send just anyone your way," Victoria explained. "This is your first time. So, until your second visit as a debtor, if there is a second time, I'll be playing it safe by screening your customers to ensure compatibility. I'll also send any first-time customers your way as they tend to be more timid and nervous, and a your gentle approach will work well with them."

"That's..." Dana smiled. "That's really nice. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Victoria then motioned to Dana's backpack. "That's your gear?"

"Yeah," Dana said as she put a hand on the bag. "I take it you need to inspect things?"

Victoria stood from her chair and reached for the bag. "Exactly. Now, let's see." She carefully emptied the bag's contents onto the bed, then immediately grabbed the phone. "I'll be confiscating this," she said, handing the cellphone to Dana. "No recording devices allowed for obvious reasons, so go ahead and shut it down now."

"Okay."

As Dana complied, Victoria examined each of Dana's leather cuffs carefully. "Hmm. These are nice. Strong, yet the lining is incredibly soft. High quality. You'll have to tell me where you got them later."

"I'll send you the link," Dana said, handing her phone back to Victoria.

Who set it to the side, then pointed at something else. "Bungee cords?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." Dana took a hold of one and stretched it out slightly. "Since not everyone knows their way around ropes, these, plus the carabiners I brought, will allow anyone to tie me up quickly without wasting precious time figuring out how to do and undo knots."

"Smart." Victoria tested each carabiner, flicking the spring-loaded gate of each open a couple of times, watching them snap shut afterwards. "Your leather cuffs are way safer than handcuffs. More comfortable and no chance of pinching a nerve. And you can undo the carabiners yourself quickly if need be, a good safety measure. Also helpful for self-bondage scenarios, if you're into that sort of thing."

"And are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Victoria answered, then smirked when Dana laughed. She gave a cursory inspection of Dana's spare hose, all brand new and still in their packaging, then reached for the bullet vibe. "Fresh batteries?" she asked as she tested the toy.

"Of course."

"Excellent. You'd be surprised how often that comes up around here." Victoria set the vibe aside and picked up the dildo. "I see you also brought plenty of condoms for this and the vibe, but if you do run out, let us know. We have an ample supply here, too."

"I also remember how much you charge for them. No thanks."

"Got to make our money somehow," Victoria stated easily.

"You'll make enough through sales of bottled water, Gatorade, and snacks," Dana replied, "since I know we're not allowed to bring our own food and drinks."

"It's too risky. No alcohol is allowed, and there are far too many idiots around who'd use their water bottles to sneak in liquor. No drugs, either, which is another reason I have to check your bag."

"Yeah, makes sense." Dana watched as Victoria carefully examined her bag and all its pockets. "You need to frisk me, too?" she asked with a smile.

Victoria snorted as she withdrew some handkerchiefs from the backpack and unfolded them. "Given your history with drugs, or lack thereof, a visual inspection is enough. Drop your skirt and turn slowly, please."

Dana did so, keeping her arms slightly raised. "Not going to ask me to take off the shirt?"

"Just pull it up enough to show me you're not sneaking anything in between your tits." Once Victoria got a eyeful of Dana's assets, she nodded. "You're good."

"Cool. What now?" Dana asked as she adjusted her shirt, then slipped back into her skirt.

Victoria did her best to focus on the question and not those fine-ass legs. It was too bad she was in charge and couldn't be a customer. The things she'd do to that body... "Just a couple other things." She pointed to the desk. "Spare sheets are in the drawers so you can change them out between customers. Dirty ones go there," she said, motioning to the hamper in the corner. "Some people leave their toys on display on the desk but that's a personal preference. Otherwise, you can put everything back in your bag. Restroom's down the hall if you need it."

"Got it," Dana stated, then smiled. "And thanks again."

"You're welcome." Victoria stepped to the door. "I'll swing by again before we start everything up, so until then, sit tight and relax."

* * *

"How is she?"

Victoria glanced up from her clipboard to see Juliet hovering nearby. "She's fine. A touch nervous but hiding it extremely well. She probably has lots of practice with all the public performances she does as a cheerleader and in theater."

"Good," Juliet replied with a slight nod, then clenched and unclenched her hands. "Yeah, okay."

"She's fine," Victoria repeated with a softer tone of voice. She hadn't seen Juliet this anxious, ever. "We'll treat her well and I'll be screening her customers all day. Just like I did with you during your first time."

"I know, and I really appreciate that." Juliet shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "It's just, I can't help but be worried. She's... well, she's Dana, y'know?"

Victoria certainly did know, but the way Juliet said that... Hmm. "Why don't you take a short break," she suggested, "and take her something to drink. On the house. This being her first time and all that."

Juliet nodded. "Yeah, cool. Good idea. Thanks!"

Taylor, who was also nearby, watched as Juliet hurried away. "Pretty generous of you," she remarked.

"Considering the reason she's bouncing off the walls like that, it's the least I can do. I can't have her so worried she's distracted from her actual duties."

"Oh?" Taylor blinked. "What's the reason, then?"

Victoria turned to Taylor and smirked. "I'll tell you later. For now, let's get back to the guy side. I want to make sure things are okay there, too."

"Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero action this chapter, I know, but I wanted to lay the groundwork for the setting first. Future chapters will be more _involved_.
> 
> Special thanks, of course, to Prederty, whose ridiculously high-rez fanart of Dana made this story possible. While all the canon game models are all rather slim and not especially endowed (which is fine; they're high schoolers for crying out loud), Prederty's image let me imagine a slightly older Dana who's filled out a bit more and gotten a bit of a tan, as well. This led me to this AU, where people have an outlet for exploring their sexuality without judgement. Which led to this story overall.
> 
> As much as I enjoyed coming up with the initial idea, when it came to planning out chapters, I couldn't justify certain aspects of this work with the canon setting. Specifically, having a student-led and student-used brothel for what would be 16 to 18 year olds? **No**. I don't care what the age of consent is in Oregon, I just couldn't do it. But when I changed Blackwell Academy to Blackwell University, everything instantly clicked and became acceptable to me, personally.
> 
> The role of caretaker changed several times in the initial drafts, from Juliet, to Taylor, to Rachel, before I finally settled on Victoria. I had an entire backstory for her in this work that I ultimately cut since it was clogging everything down, but you'll see hints of it as the story progresses. The tl;dr version is, she's nowhere near as big a bitch as she was in the game, and it shows.


	2. First-Timers

Dana was relaxing on the bed, reading one of the magazines that was available (sure, they were at least a decade old, but some of the articles were still interesting) when a soft knock on the door caught her attention. She turned and gave Victoria, who was stepping inside, a smile. "I take it we're about to start?"

"In a couple of minutes. Last chance to hit the restroom if you need."

"I'm good," Dana replied, noticing someone hurry down the hall towards the restroom in question a moment before Victoria fully entered the room and closed the door behind her. She set the magazine down and motioned to the hood in Victoria's hand. "That for me?"

"Yes," Victoria replied, handing it over. "It should go without saying but, once it's on, don't remove it. I'll let you know when it's safe to do so when I visit."

"Between each customer, correct?"

Victoria nodded. "To allow for breaks as needed, though more importantly, to ensure your continued safety. If anything went weird between you and a customer, even if a safeword wasn't used, we need to know."

"Got it."

Dana examined the hood in her hands. Black, it was comprised of mostly spandex, meaning it was very stretchy. The area around the eyes was much thicker, lined with a cushiony material to make it completely opaque. Unlike some hoods she'd seen, though, this one was completely open from the middle of the nose to under the chin, meaning that her mouth would be completely free. "I like that this doesn't cover the nose at all," Dana said as she worked her hand through the open mouth of the hood.

"While we have other hoods that do cover whole head, they're reserved for special use only." Victoria raised a hand. "Don't worry about what that entails. Since this is your first time, you won't be encountering anything that might require them."

"Okay."

Victoria consulted her clipboard. "Now, for your first customer, we're keeping things super easy. And the good news is, we do have a first-timer. She curious about what things might be like with a girl but is rather anxious about it."

"The venue or being with a girl?"

"Both. I explained that she's in complete control over her meeting with you and there's no obligation to actually have sex. Things will only progress as far as she's willing, so if she only wants to hold hands the entire time, that's her choice." Victoria looked up from her clipboard. "Expect a lot of hesitation and frequent use of 'yellow' here."

"Got it."

"You'll be good for each other," Victoria continued. "And while she's unlikely to ever be a repeat customer, I know she'll leave here completely at ease because she'll have been with you."

Dana blinked. It wasn't often that Victoria gave out compliments like that. "That's really sweet of you to say. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Victoria narrowed her eyes at Dana. "Ever."

"My lips are sealed," Dana replied with a small grin. "What happens here, stays here, after all."

"Good." Victoria glanced her watch. "Okay, it's time. Go ahead and put that on," she said, pointing to the hood.

"Sure." After undoing her ponytail, Dana stretched the hood over her head and eased it down her face and neck, being careful not to bunch her hair around her eyes. She plucked at the material here and there, making sure it rested comfortably on her face, then turned in Victoria's general direction. "How do I look?"

"One moment." Victoria leaned forward and made a tiny adjustment to the hood. "There." She then reached into the slim pocket of her skirt and withdrew a penlight. "Can you see anything?" she asked as she shined the light directly into Dana's eyes.

Who didn't react at all. "Nope. All black here."

"Excellent." Victoria flicked off the penlight and pocketed it, then set the magazine and Dana's hair tie on the desk. "I'm killing the overhead but leaving the desk lamp on. If your customers want, they can turn it off themselves."

"Got it."

"And, I'm turning up your space heater," Victoria continued, walking over to the radiator in question. "Even without a draft, these rooms can get chilly, especially when you're naked. Again, your customers can adjust it to their taste."

"Okay."

Dana took a moment to take a deep breath and slowly let it out. This was it. Her first customer. A tiny shiver ran through her, though she honestly couldn't tell if it was nervousness or excitement. Perhaps both?

Victoria saw Dana lick her lips, the only outward sign of her she'd demonstrated about her nervousness. Remembering her own first time as a debtor, as well as all of her friends' firsts, Victoria stepped over to the bed and gave Dana's hand a comforting pat. You'll be fine," she stated quietly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Before she realized what she was doing, Dana rotated her hand and entwined her fingers with Victoria's. While they weren't exactly friends, they did have a lot of respect for one another, and Victoria's continued actions showed she did care. "Thank you," she said softly. She wasn't entirely surprised when she felt Victoria lean forward to give her a gentle, comforting kiss.

"Been wanting to do that for a while now," Victoria admitted quietly. "That also stays between us."

"Your secret's safe with me," Dana said with a smile.

"It better," Victoria said with a hint of a smile. "Now, you rock the baby gay's world, and I'll see you soon enough, okay?"

Dana let out a small laugh, the remaining tension draining out of her. "Will do."

* * *

Perhaps a couple of minutes after Victoria left, there was a soft knock on her door, followed by the sound of it opening, then closing. Dana, still seated on the edge of the bed, turned and gave her customer a warm smile (At least, she hoped it was aimed at her customer. For all she knew, she was smiling at air.) and offered up a friendly, "Hello." The soft gasp that resulted nearly made her jerk in shock (she thought recognized that gasp), but she forced herself to not react. Instead, she reached out and gave the section of the bed next to her a soft pat.

After a long pause, Dana heard her customer shuffle towards the bed, then slowly sit down. Once she had settled in, Dana reached out with her hand, palm up.

An invitation.

Another long pause followed, but eventually, Dana felt a soft hand slip into hers. Felt the hint of callouses on the girl's fingertips. And knew exactly who it was. Armed with this knowledge, Dana opted to break her own minimal talking rule. "There's no judgement here," she began. "None whatsoever. We'll do as much or as little as you'd like, no questions asked. Anything that happens here, anything at all, stays right here, and will never affect anything outside this room." She lifted her hand and stuck out her pinky. "I promise."

She knew it was risky. In all her time at Blackwell, she had only ever pinky swore with one person, and it was this girl here. By repeating the action now, she was doing two things: first, she was revealing her identity to her customer; and second, she was showing she actually recognized her. This meant the two of them would only be paying lip service to anonymity. But, Dana also knew this approach was for the best. For her friend's peace of mind, and for her own. And a moment later, when she felt a pinky wrap around hers, she knew she made the right call.

"I promise, too," came Kate's quiet voice.

* * *

There was simply no way that Kate could've mentally prepared herself enough for this.

It had been one very unusual month for her, which began when the Queen B of Blackwell herself, Victoria, stopped by the music hall to chat one afternoon. Kate was alone, practicing her violin, and was more than a little surprised to see Victoria enter her room. While the two weren't hated enemies or anything, Kate was aware that Victoria didn't like her all that much, though whether it was due to her religion, her taste in music, or the fact she was competition in Photography class was never really clear. So, to have her step inside her practice room when no one else was around? Kate had expected the worst.

What she got wasn't _exactly_ the worst, though it did come close. But not in a bad way? Definitely eye-opening, that's for certain.

After a polite greeting, Victoria started off their conversation with small anecdotes of her teen years, telling Kate how she was a complete raging cunt to anyone not in her clique. How, despite her relative wealth, she never felt happy. How it had taken several months of counseling for her to realize what was truly bothering her, what she had been denying, what was making hate herself. How, when she finally admitted she was gay, it was such a revelation that she had burst our crying. The terror she felt when she told her family, and the utter relief that followed when they accepted her with open arms.

Which, wow. Was completely not what Kate was expecting at all. It did make her heart quake in empathy, though, to see the traces of that bitterness in Victoria's eyes when she recounted her past. When she was done, Kate had thanked Victoria for sharing her story, but admitted she was confused as to why she was sharing it in the first place, especially since they weren't exactly close. Her answer was shocking:

"Because I don't want to see another repressed lesbian crack under the strain of keeping it buried, hoping it will just 'go away.'"

Kate didn't get any more practice in that afternoon. Instead, she spent her time talking to an incredibly sympathetic (!) Victoria about her own history, how she hadn't ever allowed herself to feel this way before, back in high school and still living at home, where her mother would always be watching. How, after her parents divorced, she had the freedom to wonder if she really was straight. How confused she as about the whole thing but felt she had nowhere to go, no one to turn to for advice.

Victoria explained how it was okay to be confused, to wonder, to be curious. She admitted she was likely not the best person that Kate could go to for advice as they really weren't best of friends (far too different from one another). But, she had also revealed there was a completely safe place to explore that curiosity, quietly, away from prying eyes. She had then given Kate a 1-day Vortex Club membership card, told her to come to the gym on the last Sunday of the month, at 1 o'clock sharp, and her eyes would be opened.

She'd been nervous, of course. But did trust Victoria. Somehow. And so, that afternoon, Kate had dressed herself rather casually in jeans, a blouse sans cardigan, let her hair down (to change her appearance a bit), then made her way to the gym. Victoria met with her, took her off to one side where they spoke to each other quietly. Victoria asked her some questions, clarified a few things, and explained what they did here. Kate was stunned but when Victoria had revealed there was someone here who was an ideal match for her, someone nice, lovely, and gentle, who would care for her and respect her, not because she was being paid but because she was a genuinely good person, Kate had to admit she was intrigued. Sex wasn't required (thank goodness!) and, despite how awkward things might get, she wouldn't be judged, so why not give this a shot? It was a perfect chance to answer some questions about herself, after all.

When Kate agreed, Victoria smiled (Kate never would have expected such a warm look on Victoria's face, ever!) then escorted Kate down a hall. When she reached the last door before the restrooms, she knocked twice, then gently ushered Kate inside.

Who paused when she saw the absolutely lovely vision of femininity sitting on the edge of a bed. Wonderful legs, a snug top that accentuated the her assets, cute smile. Kate allowed herself to drink in the sight of a girl and, for the first time ever, didn't feel guilty about it. She did find herself a bit disappointed that she couldn't see the girl's face.

Then, the girl spoke. And Kate _knew_.

This was Dana. A popular girl who, despite not having a lot in common with Kate, had become her friend. Who invited her over to watch movies at times, who stopped by her dorm to play with Alice and chat. Who always had a smile for her, who made her feel warm, appreciated, and loved. Who had a habit of hugging her close and would sometimes hold her hand. Who (Kate could admit to herself now) made her feel those confusing things she had discovered about herself.

And here she was, looking so pretty even wearing a hood, patting the bed next to her, inviting her over. To do stuff. And things.

Kate felt her face burn at the thought.

Still, she approached. Sat. Then, listened to Dana speak, despite being told by Victoria that conversation would be minimal. Was that okay? But hearing Dana reiterate what Victoria stated, that anything that happened here, stayed here, was comforting. And when Dana raised her pinky, Kate felt herself relax. Dana wouldn't steer her wrong. She trusted Dana. It was going to be okay.

That didn't stop her from freezing in place after she made her promise, though. What was she supposed to do now?? Fortunately for her, Dana took the lead. She shifted her hand around until she was gently grasping Kate's fingers, then leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Kate gasped at the sensation. Such an innocent thing, but still, it was a kiss! From a girl! And a romantic one at that. Like a prince to a princess. She smiled at the thought. Did that mean that Dana was the prince in this relationship? She couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled forth. Probably not the best thing, to imagine her friend as a prince, but it did liven the room a bit more.

Should she reciprocate? The kiss? The thought made her blush again, but then again, that's what this whole thing was for, right? She wasn't brave enough for a kiss on the lips yet, though, so instead, Kate leaned forward and, hesitantly, gave Dana a kiss on the cheek. Completely innocent and mostly atop the hood, but still! She just kissed a girl! With a soft, "Oh, my goodness!" Kate raised both hands to cover her flaming cheeks. There was no way she could wipe the smile from her face, though.

This was actually kind of fun!

Dana smiled, bright and free. The kiss on the cheek was a surprise, considering the source, but she was delighted that Kate was comfortable enough to take the initiative like that. Perhaps there was something to the illusion of anonymity. Deciding to take the next (tiny) step, Dana reached down and, with only a bit of fumbling, cupped a hand over Kate's knee.

Kate let out another soft gasp at the contact. Yes, it was just her knee, but given the context of everything, it was-- She stopped, then smiled wryly. She was being absolutely ridiculous. It was just her knee, for goodness sake! Hardly scandalous. It wasn't like this was the 1920s, after all. She placed her hand on Dana's and, struck with a bit of bravery, slowly slid both of their hands up to about mid-thigh. There. That seemed more appropriate. She gave Dana's hand a soft pat and said, "Right here is good."

Dana's eyes had widened beneath the hood, though Kate couldn't see. Definitely more than she was expecting! But then again, in this venue, perhaps Kate was feeling braver. Emboldened by Kate's actions, Dana took another tiny step forward and carefully drifted her hand towards Kate's inner thigh, and gave the area a caress. "How's that feel?"

Kate gulped. This was... That was...

Wow.

"Too much?" Dana whispered, pausing her movement.

"No," Kate said with a shake of her head. "Um. That feels rather nice, actually."

Dana smiled again. "Then, may I continue?"

"Yes, please." Kate bit her bottom lip as Dana continued to caress her leg, running her hand up and down her thigh, though always being careful to not go higher than mid-thigh. She wondered what this would feel like without the jeans, then blushed mightily.

In the meantime, Dana wracked her brain, trying to figure out what else she could do that Kate would enjoy that wouldn't overwhelm her. The answer came quickly. "May I kiss you?" she asked quietly. "It doesn't have to be on the lips if that's too much. Perhaps on the cheek?"

More kisses? Oh, that sounded nice! "Yes, please."

Dana nodded, then shifted her position so she was facing Kate full-on. She gave Kate a couple of moments to reciprocate the movement, then reached out and placed one hand back on Kate's thigh while carefully reaching out with her other. Finding Kate's arm, Dana drifted her hand to Kate's shoulder, then started to lean in close. She stopped abruptly, however, when her fingertips brushed against something quite unusual. For Kate, anyway. "Is that...?" Forgetting what she was doing for a moment, Dana fanned out her fingers. "You let your hair down?"

Kate blinked at the question. "Yes?" And blinked again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you can't see."

"This is no not fair," Dana said with a cute little pout. "You finally let your hair down and I can't even see it."

It was such a Dana thing to say that Kate couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry about that. I promise I'll show you later."

"You better," Dana said as she gave Kate's blonde tresses another stroke, then gently tucked the hair behind Kate's ear. "I know it looks lovely because you are so lovely." Then, before Kate could reply, Dana leaned forward and gave Kate's cheek a kiss.

Whose eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. This was so nice! She smiled when Dana repeated the action, a little bit higher than the first kiss. Again and again, Dana kissed her, then drifted down to kiss the lower part of her jaw. When Dana reached her neck, she gasped.

Dana paused. "Need me to stop?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"I--" Kate cleared her throat. "Um, no. I just... I mean, I..." Slightly embarrassed at her fumbling words, Kate took a moment to reset her brain. "G-green. Please."

Hmm. Again, unexpected, but maybe that meant that Dana was doing something right. "Sure." She continued to place soft kisses along Kate's neck, drifting down, then back up to her cheek. She slowly switches sides, then peppered the other side of Kate's neck with gentle kisses, smiling when Kate let out a soft moan of delight.

This was rather fun!

Dana continued like that, delivering chaste and sweet kisses to Kate, while keeping her hands relatively still. She didn't want to push too far, too fast. Therefore, she was caught off-guard when Kate turned her head slightly and kissed her on the lips.

Kate's eyes flew open and she jerked backward. "Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I was so distracted by your wonderful kisses that I--" She was completely surprised when Dana stopped her rambling with a quick peck on the lips.

Pulling back, Dana gave Kate a warm smile. "No need to apologize, not for something as wonderful as a kiss from you."

Ahem. This blush wasn't ever going away, was it? "You're not upset?" Kate asked, uncertain. "That I kissed you like that?"

"Not at all. And do you want to know why?"

Kate nodded before realizing her mistake. "Please."

"Because it's you. Because, despite the setting, you're trusting me. Because I trust you. Because we're friends." Dana carefully slid her hand down Kate's arm and clasped her hand. "Is this the first time you've ever been kissed by a girl like that?"

"Yes."

"And were you enjoying it?"

"Very much!"

"I was, too," Dana said simply. "I was already debating if I should kiss you on the lips when you took the initiative. And I'm glad you did! It tells me that I was doing something right." She smiled once more. "Did you want to kiss me some more?"

"Um." That was one heck of a question, wasn't it? On one hand, gosh, yes! But, on the other... "Would you be disappointed in me if I said yes?"

"No, never," was Dana's immediate response. "Are you disappointed to find me here?"

Kate shook her head. "I'll admit I was surprised, but disappointed? No. In fact, I'm happy that it was you," she continued, taking Dana's hand into both of hers. "I don't think I could've gotten comfortable if this was a complete stranger, even if it was completely anonymous."

"I bet that's the reason Victoria hooked you up with me," Dana mused. "She's nicer than she let's on. Just don't tell anyone that."

"What happens here, stays here," Kate agreed, with a smile. "But, you won't get into trouble, will you? Because we're talking so much? I remember Victoria saying that conversation would be minimal."

"I wrote that rule mainly to help protect my identity," Dana explained, "in case you were a complete stranger. But, you're not a stranger. You're my friend who had questions about herself that I hope I helped answer in as pleasant a fashion as possible."

"You absolutely did." Kate was then struck with a mischievous thought, one that she decided to act upon. "But, I think I might still have other questions," she said, lifting Dana's hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

Dana smiled at the playfulness in Kate's voice. "Then, I'll be happy to provide as many answers as you need," she said, leaning forward once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I wrote these chapters, I purposely kept the identity of each customer unknown, at least at the very beginning. But after I posted chapter 1, I realized that this was kind of pointless since I tag everyone who's featured in the story. But I'm not planning on stopping now, so I'm going to keep up the trend.


	3. Gynoid

Kate was laying down, curled into Dana's side, a content smile on her face. Kissing Dana was so wonderful! Dana, bless her generous heart, had even encouraged Kate to explore her body if she wanted, but only if she was ready and willing. Which she wasn't. And that was okay. What they did together, kissing, holding hands, quietly talking about these new feelings, was more than enough for her. She was certain that anyone else would find their interactions rather chaste and probably boring, but their opinions didn't matter in the slightest. All that mattered was her journey of self-discovery and finding the answer to the question: am I gay? Turns out, the answer was an emphatic and enthusiastic "Yes!" and that newfound knowledge filled her with a warm sense of contentment.

Sadly, the soft knock on room's door blasted that warmth right out of her chest.

When Kate saw Victoria enter the room and glance in her direction, her eyes went wide with shock. She'd ran over her allotted time! She shot upright but before she could panic and start apologizing, she saw Victoria put a finger to her lips, asking for silence.

Closing the door behind her, Victoria stepped into Dana's room and set a couple of things down on the desk. She felt a surprising twinge of guilt at breaking up what was obviously a warm moment between the pair, but she did have a schedule to keep. First, though, she had to address Kate's near-panic. "You're fine," she assured Kate. "I purposely didn't give you a timer so technically, you haven't actually run over your appointment."

"Oh, thank goodness," Kate replied, sagging in relief. "I didn't want to get Dana in trouble."

Victoria tilted her head to one side. "Who?"

Kate blinked in confusion before comprehension dawned. "I mean, I didn't want this lovely person to get in any trouble, whoever she may be."

"Better."

With that, both Kate and Dana swung their legs over the edge of the bed, with Kate stepping back into her shoes and rising to her feet. "Thank you," she said to Victoria. "Without your help, I probably would have remained lost and confused about things for way longer."

"I'm glad this helped," Victoria replied with a small nod.

"And thank you," Kate continued, turning to Dana, "for being so wonderful and patient and accommodating. I think you've spoiled me," she added with a smile.

"Your future love is out there," Dana replied. "I know it."

"I hope so." Despite having an audience, Kate was feeling much more brave and leaned down to give her "anonymous" friend a soft peck on the lips. "Take care."

"You, too."

"Bathroom's to the right," Victoria stated, "if you need. Otherwise, you're free to leave. Your account's been settled."

"Okay. Thank you." And with a warm smile, Kate let herself out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Victoria turned back to Dana. "You're clear."

"Great." Dana quickly eased the hood off of her face then raised a hand to block the desk lamp. "Oh, that's bright."

Victoria stepped to the side so she was blocking the light. "How's that?"

"Better. Thanks." Dana blinked a few times, then brushed her fingers through her hair. "And thanks for hooking me up with Kate. That meant a lot to the both of us."

"I certainly wasn't going to toss her in the deep end, not when she's so clueless about herself. Not to mention a lot of the others working today wouldn't be a good match for someone that new to everything." Victoria smiled. "So, how far did you and she go?"

Dana gave Victoria an even look. "Nothing we did made me feel unsafe. Otherwise, those details will remain between the two of us."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," was Victoria's reply. "You'd be surprised at the number of people I've had to discipline for blabbing shit to me unnecessarily. "

"I'm sure I wouldn't be," Dana said with a smirk.

Victoria glanced towards the door. "She seemed to be in much better spirits now, compared to before. You really think she'll be okay now?"

The question made Dana relax. It wasn't often that the Queen B showed her caring side to anyone other than Courtney and Taylor, so to let her walls down now? She must have at least cared a little for Kate. Maybe even more than a little. "Yes. While she's not going to start clubbing to start picking up girls left and right, she definitely feels more confident about who she is and where she stands."

"Excellent," Victoria said with a small nod, then turned back to Dana. "And not a word about this to anyone else."

"What happens here, stays here," Dana agreed amicably.

"Good." Victoria motioned to the door. "Do you need to use the restroom at all? Get another drink?"

"At the moment, I'm good."

"All right. Then, I have your next potential customer. But before I get into the details, I have to ask, how do you feel about roleplay?"

Dana grinned. "Like Dungeons and Dragons roleplay, or sexy costumes roleplay?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow. "The latter, though I'm surprised you of all people know anything about D&D."

"I hang out with Max every now and then," Dana supplied, "and she's told me a bit about it. Her, Chloe, and Rachel play with Steph regularly. Being a Theater minor, I can see the appeal from an improv point of view, but I don't think it's really for me." She smiled. "So, someone wants me to be their naughty French maid I take it?"

"Similar idea, different role." Victoria picked up the clipboard she left on the desk and reviewed the information it held. "We have a girl who wants someone to play a very specific role for them." She looked back up. "With your Theater background, I figured you'd be a better fit than most but because you didn't list roleplaying as either a Do or Don't, I needed to confirm you were okay with it first."

"Appreciate that."

"You say you can top or bottom as needed, correct?" Victoria asked.

Dana nodded. "Yeah, I'm comfortable with both."

"And what about playing a dominant role? Specifically, overpowering a girl and quote-unquote forcing yourself on her?"

"If that's what gets her off, I'm game. I've done something similar with Juliet before." Dana paused. "Shit, didn't mean... That stays between us, okay?"

"Vegas," was Victoria's easy reply.

"Good." Dana nodded to the clipboard in Victoria's hand. "So, someone wants pretend she's asleep and I sneak in and assault her?"

"Not quite. She's a bit of a nerd and wants you to play a gynoid. Female android," Victoria explained further at Dana's confused blink. "Specifically, a pleasure droid. The idea is, she's your creator. Made you to be anatomically correct in every way, though she hasn't installed a voice chip yet, so you're mute. This is one of the reasons I thought of you, since you already have a minimal conversation rule in place."

"Got it."

"She wants to test out your sexual functions," Victoria continued, "make certain you can get her off. The problem is, due to an to an unforeseen malfunction, you don't stop pleasuring her after she comes. You're able to ignore her commands to stop, forcing her to orgasm repeatedly until she passes out from sheer exhaustion."

Dana smiled as something occurred to her. "You're coming to me because no one else here can act, can they?"

"Between you, me, and the wall, no. Outside of faking an orgasm, anyway."

"And this customer, she's multi-capable, I take it?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes. She's explained that it's super easy for her to reach orgasm, and even though individually they're all underwhelming, she compensates by being able to have several back to back. To that end, she's keeping her options open about how, exactly, you pleasure her. No toys, though. In this venue, she likes things _au naturel_. And, like you, anal is a Don't."

"Got it. Does she want me to tie her up and take her?"

"No," Victoria answered. "Despite the nature of her request, bondage is a major Don't. Instead, she wants to be overpowered. She's wants to 'struggle' against your grip but your superior robotic strength will be more than enough to keep her pinned down."

"Play wrestling, then."

"More or less. She'll safeword if necessary but stressed she doesn't want you to stop until she pretends to faint by going completely limp. It's always been her fantasy to be taken beyond her limits, though she's under no illusions that will actually happen. Hence, the roleplay."

"Understood."

"It should also go without saying but don't expect any reciprocation from her. This is all centered on her pleasure, not yours."

"I half expected most of my customers to be like that," Dana said with a shrug, "so that's not a problem. I can always relieve myself later. What else?"

"A couple of things. First, when she enters, she'll already be playing her role and wants you to do the same, but doesn't want you to react to her presence until she gives you the command to pleasure her."

"Like a robot might."

"Exactly. She didn't give me a specific phrase for you to remember but said it would be incredibly obvious." Victoria went back to the desk and picked up the small bundle she brought with her. "And second, she brought an outfit for you to wear, so you'll actually look the part," she said as she handed it to Dana.

Who took the spandex outfit and examined it closely. It was a long-sleeved leotard, similar to what she had worn back when she took ballet, though with a few noticeable differences. First, the colors and patterns on the material gave the illusion of artificial skin and metallic joints. Second, the chest area was open, meaning her tits would be exposed. And third, it had a built-in hood. "Kinky. I take it this hood replaces the one I'd normally wear?"

"Yes. She designed it specifically to mimic the ones we have here, so it's open around the nose and mouth. However, the area around the eyes is actually see-through mesh. She doesn't care if you know her identity," Victoria stated, anticipating Dana's next question, "but it will still shield yours. Plus, being able to see will help with your role."

"Yeah, trying to pin down a struggling girl is easier if you can see what you're doing."

"Exactly." Victoria motioned Dana to stand. "So, if you're willing to serve this customer, let's get that on you, make sure it fits. She said it's designed to be one size fits most."

"Let's find out for sure." Dana set the costume aside and stood, then stripped off her shirt, dropping it onto the bed. She unzipped her skirt, then paused. "Hose or no hose, you think?"

Victoria raked her eyes across Dana's nearly nude form. "I doubt she cares but I'd leave them on. You marked it as a fetish so losing them might be odd to anyone expecting it. Plus, the color nearly matches the leotard's flesh tones, which will help the illusion of being a sex bot."

"Good point." Dana adjusted her hose a bit, then, after turning her back to Victoria, bent over at the waist (to give Victoria a bit of a show; she was well aware of the looks she was getting), carefully stretched the open back of the leotard a bit further, and stepped inside. After pulling it up her legs, she worked her arms into the sleeves, and ducked her head into the hood. When she straightened, the costume slid more or less into position, though she had to puck the material here and there to ensure it rested correctly. "One size fits most, my ass," she mock-grumbled.

"Better you than me," Victoria stated as she stepped over to give Dana a hand, making sure the leotard rested evenly across her back and shoulders. "Though I have to admit, it's an interesting look."

"Not ridiculous?" Dana asked as she turned, adjusting the hood to see better.

Victoria slid her hands down both sides of the leotard (to smooth out any wrinkles, obviously) and replied, "Not at all. Honestly, if I had a robot kink or just wanted to fuck EDI from Mass Effect, I now know how to go about it."

"And you say my customer is a nerd," Dana said with a grin.

"Shut it, you," Victoria stated, then took a step back. "How's everything feel?"

Dana twisted left, then right, then bent over to touch her toes. "Pretty comfortable, actually," she said as she stood back up. "I just wish cameras were allowed so I could see myself."

"Well, we have a couple of minutes," Victoria stated. "That's long enough for you to pop over to the restroom and take a look in the mirror. Just don't be surprised if people stare."

"At the outfit or my tits?"

"Hmm." Victoria gave Dana a once-over, then motioned with her finger for her to turn around, which she did. Slowly. "Both," she eventually replied, "though it's a close thing."

Dana snickered as she slipped back into her heels. "Whatever you say. I'll be right back."

"I'll be getting your customer, then."

* * *

She had planned this for a while now. Thought about the various scenarios, special ordered a leotard, masturbated fiercely while pretending someone was actually wearing it. Hell, she even wrote up an entire script for the encounter! Thankfully, she realized just how cringey it was about halfway through and deleted it. She wasn't directing a porno, for fuck's sake! She was just trying to live out a fantasy.

To her immense surprise, someone actually said yes to her admittedly bizarre request. Or was it really that bizarre? To wear a costume and assume a role? To fuck a complete stranger while pretending she was an out of control gynoid? She wasn't sure. After all, if the tables were turned, if she were the one in debt and a customer requested she wear a costume and fuck her brains out, would she do it?

Hmm. Yeah. Probably. She could think of a few costumes she'd love to wear, actually.

But enough of that. She had to get in the zone. She was about to experience something that she'd literally been dreaming about for weeks now. Nervous anticipation had her shifting her weight back and forth until she finally clenched her hands into fists, annoyed at herself. Christ, it was just sex. Not like she hadn't used this venue in the past to get laid. And so, doing her best to tamp down the butterflies in her stomach, Brooke opened her assigned room and stepped inside.

"Whoa."

Brooke thought she was prepared, but when she saw her fantasy gynoid sitting perfectly upright on the edge of the bed, she couldn't help herself. After gawking for a few seconds, she finally remembered to close the door behind her, but kept her eyes locked on her anonymous lover. Oh man, she looked perfect! Brooke set her timer down on the desk, then slowly approached the bed, drinking in the sight.

It really was her leotard. Worn by an actual person. Who filled it out beautifully. Those curves, those tits, those legs. Brooke noticed the girl was wearing hose, which wasn't expected, but damn if it didn't work out nicely. While she would've preferred a full zentai suit rather than a leotard, those required way more customization and wouldn't fit a random stranger. The pantyhose, though, matched almost perfectly with the rest of the outfit, which was an unexpected bonus. She'd have to remember that for the future.

The "visor" on the open-mouthed hood did its job protecting the debtor's identity like a standard Vortex hood. Based on the exposed parts of the girl that she could see, Brooke couldn't begin to guess who was wearing her outfit. It wasn't like she spent lots of her free time memorizing girls' lips or anything. Well, okay, maybe she did. But the lovely ruby red lips on display didn't seem familiar at all. The tits, too, didn't seem familiar, though to be fair, she didn't actually stare at those while in public. She wasn't a degenerate, after all. In private, though? Well, the internet was a glorious thing.

What was really impressive Brooke, however, was the fact that the girl hadn't moved an inch since Brooke walked in the room. She didn't even follow Brooke's movements with her head. Instead, she kept perfectly still, like a robot on standby. If it wasn't for the fact that Brooke could see her breathing, she might've been convinced the girl was actually a mannequin. That meant her anonymous lover was fully immersed in her role. Which also meant that Brooke really, really lucked out.

She just couldn't wait any longer. Brooke took a step back and hurriedly toed off her sneakers and stripped off her clothes, dumping them into a messy pile on the office chair. She set her glasses on the desk and, completely nude, stepped back towards the bed. She was about to call out her order that would "start" her gynoid when she paused.

Should she?

She bit her lip.

Hell, why not, right? She had plenty of time. Why not relish this a bit more?

To that end, Brooke approached her gynoid and gave her exposed legs a long, gentle stroke. "You're the culmination of years of hard work," she stated softly. " _My_ hard work. Those jackasses in R&D didn't think this was possible. That _you_ were possible. They were wrong. And I'm going to prove it.

"Eventually," Brooke added with a smirk, letting her fingers trail up her gynoid's abdomen until she cupped the unknown girl's exposed breasts with both hands, then gave them a soft squeeze. Back in high school, she would've been ragingly jealous at any girl with a rack this impressive. Now, though, she was able to indulge and relished the opportunity to touch such heavenly boobage like this. In this venue, anyway.

"I'm going to keep you to myself for a while longer," Brooke continued as gave those nipples a gentle caress. "After all, there's all sorts of things we need to test out before you're ready for a public reveal." She reached up to cup the girl's, her gynoid's, cheek and gave those ruby red lips a soft stroke with her thumb. "Oh, yes. So many fun tests. I hope you're ready because I know I am."

Her gynoid didn't react at all, which was so damn perfect! Brooke thought she was ready before, but now, she was absolutely raring to go. She took a step back, took a deep breath, and said, "Unit, initiate pleasure protocol Alpha-One."

At the command, Dana let out a soft shudder, as if she really were booting up, then slowly lifted her head until she was looking at the very much naked Brooke. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to discover the "nerd" Victoria mentioned was this girl. She was one of the few seriously dedicated students that was still a member of the Vortex, using their parties as a way to unwind. Dana stood, and stepped towards Brooke, watching as her eyes followed her every movement. But rather than just go in for the kill, she altered course and stepped behind her "creator" instead. Knowing Brooke the way she did, she might actually enjoy this quite a bit.

To Brooke's immense surprise, her gynoid didn't immediately plant a kiss on her, assault her breasts, or throw her on the bed. Instead, she stepped around her, placed her hands on her shoulders and--

"Ooooooooohh..."

Starting giving her a massage?

Brooke let out a low groan and let her head fall forward. This was highly unexpected. But very much appreciated. She loved getting massages, even volunteering herself as a practice dummy for any students studying sports medicine and the like, so getting one now was one hell of a bonus. She didn't even give a damn that she was stark naked since it made it feel that much more intimate. As great as this felt, though, she was also hoping that her gynoid would take advantage of her nudity and--

She let out a very satisfied sigh when, almost on cue, her gynoid reached around and started massaging her breasts. She let her head roll to one side, exposing her neck, and smiled when she felt a set of lips plant a kiss there. "You scared me there for a moment, Unit," she murmured. "I was afraid I screwed something up and didn't program you to fuck my brains out." She didn't receive any sort of response, which was exactly what she wanted. It meant that both of them were getting into the groove.

Dana continued her roleplay and foreplay, exploring Brooke's body with a combination of massage, kisses, and enticing caresses. She didn't linger too long on the non-erotic touches, though, since that's not what Brooke was paying for. No, what she wanted was pleasure and a lot of it. And so, after teasing Brooke's nipples once more, Dana slowly slid one hand down Brooke's front. She smiled inwardly as Brooke spread her legs, inviting her touch. Time to get this party started.

Brooke gasped softly as that wondrous hand cupped her already dampening sex. She shuddered softly as gentle fingers teased their way around her core, adjusting their rhythm according to her reactions. Brooke rocked her hips as she was stroked just so, encouraging her gynoid to go faster, until in no time at all, she popped off.

She'd always been able to reach orgasm ridiculously easy, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, in that she needed next to no time to recover before being ready for the next one. A curse, in that she had yet to experience a toe-curling, screaming orgasm that she'd always read about. Still, being able to recharge quickly had led to some rather adventurous sexual marathons in the past, something she was looking forward to today.

Well. That was quick. While Dana wasn't exactly sure if Brooke came, she knew not to let up, and continued to stroke her just so. She slowly ramped up her speed, held Brooke close as the girl rocked her hips in time with her fingers, and in far less time than Dana anticipated, felt Brooke go rigid in her arms a second time.

Brooke threw her head back in a pantomime of rapturous ecstasy as she cried out, "Oh, god! Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!" She faked a violent shudder, held her pose for a couple of seconds, then sagged in her gynoid's arms, which had fallen still. "Oh, that was great," she said, patting one of the arms that held her. "Better than I expected. Thanks, Unit." She nodded to herself, took a deep breath, and tried to step out of her gynoid's hold.

Who failed to release her.

Oh, god, this was perfect! Brooke wiped the huge grin from her face and cleared her throat. She still had a role to play. "You can let go now, Unit. Your task is complete."

No reaction.

Brooke hummed, then tapped the girl's arm. "Unit, unhand me. That's an order."

Still nothing, though the gynoid seemed to shudder. Brooke tried to turn her head around and affected a confused tone of voice. "Unit, what's wrong?"

Dana, still very much playing her role, quickly cycled through several avenues of attack before deciding on what she hoped would be a unique and memorable one. While she wasn't built like a shit brickhouse, being a base cheerleader meant she was pretty strong, and she already knew Brooke was light as a feather. Therefore...

When she felt the gynoid let go completely, Brooke felt a smidge of disappointment. That was it? A second later, though, she gasped in genuine surprise when the gynoid crouched slightly, wrapped one arm around her waist, then stood, lifting her right off the floor. "Jesus Christ! What the-- AHH!" Further protests were rendered impossible when her gynoid (fuck she was strong!) plunged her free hand between her legs and began pleasuring her even harder than before.

Brooke panted as that hand worked its magic. God, this was so not what she expected but goddamn, it was hot as hell! She shuddered, genuinely this time, as that hand rapidly drove her to another mini-orgasm, making her cry out in actual pleasure. She tried rocking her hips but being held off the ground gave her no leverage. If all of this didn't feel so damn good, she might've found that fact a bit disconcerting.

But despite her orgasm, her gynoid didn't relent, just like she wanted. Brooke felt herself growing more sensitive, which meant her orgasms would start coming even quicker than before. Time to ham it up. "Unit! S-stop this at once!" She tried "prying" at the arm that held her aloft, tried stretching her feet to reach the floor, to no avail. "Unit! Unhand me! P-p-put me dooooooahhhh!!!" Her protests turned into another long, drawn out groan of pleasure as she came yet again.

Dana really wasn't sure what it said about her that she was enjoying this as much as she was, but driving poor Brooke to orgasm after orgasm was definitely fun. But since the arm holding Brooke up was getting a bit tired, she decided that now would be a good time to give the bed a nice workout.

Brooke felt herself being carried and had a brief moment to wonder what was going on when her gynoid stopped at the bed, lowered her to her feet, planted her hands on her shoulders, and "shoved" her facedown onto it. Before she could try scrambling away (not that she would), her gynoid fell atop of her. Brooke took a second to enjoy feeling those ample breasts press into her back before slipping back into her role. "Unit, what the flying fuck do you-- OH!"

Deciding now was a great time to go a bit further, Dana slid her hand between Brooke's pinned body and the bed, then carefully slipped a finger into the girl's incredibly damp sex. Encouraged by the way Brooke moaned in delight, Dana began to slide her finger in and out, her pace purposely slow and methodical. She wanted to see if she could tease Brooke to yet another orgasm. Brooke, however, had other plans, and did her best to rock her pelvis forward, seemingly impatient for more. Dana obliged her by thrusting her own hips into Brooke's ass, essentially forcing the girl to fuck her hand.

Brooke grunted madly in time with the thrusts, feeling herself cresting higher and higher, until she rocketed straight into her next orgasm. She cried out in delight, then gasped as a hot tongue traced a path up her exposed neck, followed quickly by teeth tugging on her earlobe. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her gynoid slipped a second finger inside, then continued to fuck her brains out even as she planted several kisses across her neck and shoulder. Brooke twisted the bedsheets in a death grip and, when she came yet again, threw her head back and howled in delight.

After several tense moments, Brooke collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Mini-orgasms or not, that one was definitely the best she'd had in a while. Was it because it was part of her fantasy? Was it because even she was getting pretty sensitive? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, she fucking loved it! This was so damn intense, being "forced" to endure back-to-back orgasms. Doing this by herself didn't even compare.

She let out a short giggle, feeling absolutely euphoric, and blinked her eyes open. My, what a fascinating wall! As she caught her breath, it finally occurred to her that her gynoid had ceased all motion. Giving her a chance to recover? Maybe, but it was more likely that her anonymous lover was wondering if Brooke had "fainted." For several moments, Brooke considered leaving it at that and playing dead, but slowly shook her head. No. Not yet. Because if she could still recite the first 35 digits of pi (and she could), it meant all of her faculties were still intact. And that wouldn't do. She paid to be fucked senseless, dammit. She wasn't leaving here until she was.

To that end, Brooke sucked in a deep breath and let out a loud cry of mock indignation. "GAAAAAAHHH! UNIT! I'm going to dismantle you with a sledgehammer if you don't let me go right this minute!" She "struggled" to close her legs to no avail. She then tried pushing herself upright, but an inhumanly strong hand planted itself between her shoulder blades and kept her pinned down. "Release me, you worthless piece of scrap!" Brooke hollered as she beat on the bed with her impotent fists. "That's a direct order! Let! Me! OOF!"

So, Brooke wanted more? Dana grinned as she braced herself against Brooke's back and pushed herself upright (hence the "oof"). Time to pull out all the stops. While toys weren't allowed, there was something else Dana had in her repertoire that might be enough for Brooke to finally cry uncle.

She expected to be fiercely masturbated again. Was anticipating it, despite how sensitive she was at the moment. Her gynoid, however, had other plans. Brooke blinked as she was lifted right off the bed (God, this girl was strong!) spun around, then shoved onto her back, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Brooke propped herself up on her elbows just in time to see her gynoid drop to her knees...? Her confusion quickly gave way to shock when powerful hands planted themselves on her thighs, spread her legs wide, and--

Words failed. Sounds failed. Even thoughts failed as her gynoid began her oral assault, using her lips and tongue to blast her into another powerful orgasm. The difference this time, though, was it wasn't stopping. All the previous orgasms she had experienced so far had rendered her incredibly sensitive, and now, every lick, every swirl of that heavenly, glorious tongue kept her right at the height of orgasmic bliss, something she had never experienced before. So lost was she that it didn't register when her gynoid eased her fingers back inside. But when those fingers curled just so...

Not every girl had experienced a g-spot orgasm, Dana knew, on account that finding said spot was often tricky. But because she had experience in giving and receiving one (thank you Jules!), she knew how to explore for Brooke's. And while every girl's body was different, Dana figured she was successful when Brooke nearly lurched right off the bed. She wrapped one arm around Brooke's thigh and hip to keep her in place, then continued her oral assault while she used her fingers to stroke her juuuuuuuuust right.

Brooke _thought_ she had experienced orgasms before, but the sheer intensity of what her gynoid was doing was overwhelming all of her senses. Beneath the non-stop slew of near-vicious pleasure she was experiencing, there was a new pressure building, something that seemed to come from deeper within. She writhed on the bed, uncertain if she was trying to pull away from her gynoid or fuck her face, but no matter how much she bucked, her gynoid didn't let up. Higher and higher she climbed, everything reaching a fevered pitch, until finally, _finally_ , she came.

Compared to all her previous pops, this orgasm was a goddamned nuke. Brooke let out a silent scream as she went absolutely rigid, back arched off the bed, hands balled into fists, thighs clenched around her gynoid's head, frozen in that eternal moment as pure, unadulterated rapture coursed through her body. Had she been capable of coherent thought, Brooke would swear that her vision went white.

But in reality, her vision actually went dark. Turns out, even if a person was in the middle of the most powerful orgasm possible on the mortal plane, the human body still needed to breathe, something that Brooke had neglected while locked in the throes of passion. Though it wasn't entirely her fault. Seriously, who needed air when there was an orgasm like _that_ tearing through her?

So, when her lungs couldn't take it anymore and forced her to take a breath, the sudden rush of oxygen to her system made her incredibly light-headed. Coupled with the strain of holding herself that rigid and the sheer intensity of the orgasm that just didn't seem to have an end, Brooke's body decided that enough was enough and threw in the towel.

Totally fucking worth it, though.

* * *

When Dana felt Brooke slump back onto the bed, she breathed a silent sigh of relief. Getting her ears crushed wasn't exactly her idea of fun, but knowing she had absolutely rocked Brooke's world made it totally worth it. She eased Brooke's legs off her shoulders and stood, then grinned. Brooke was definitely down for the count, though judging by the soft smile on her face, she'd likely consider the KO a victory instead.

Still, that probably wasn't the most comfortable of positions, legs still hanging off the edge of the bed, so Dana decided to help her out like she figured a loyal (though disobedient) gynoid would for her creator. She crouched down and after carefully working her arms under Brooke's knees and upper back, lifted her from the bed and repositioned so she was now laying down properly. Thanks to all of her earlier thrashing, the top sheet was loose, so Dana was able to cover Brooke's nude form and gently tuck her in.

When she was finished, Dana stepped back to the desk, then tried to decide what to do next. Since Brooke was pretending to be asleep, breathing nice and deep, Dana figured her job was done, but since the timer hadn't gone off, she was technically still on the clock. That meant no leaving the room, though honestly, she wouldn't anyway. It just wouldn't feel right to abandon someone like that. And so, after wiping her mouth and chin with one of her handkerchiefs and taking a sip of water from the bottle Jules brought earlier, Dana set Brooke's clothing on the desk, sat in the chair, and grabbed the same magazine as before. May as well finish that article she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get a rough idea of the pattern I envision is on the leotard, check out [this photo-manip of model Miss Mosh](https://www.deviantart.com/miss-mosh/art/AmalgaMATE-II-93366001), [this art by Rafido](https://www.deviantart.com/rafido/art/How-make-a-Cyborg-Tutorial-263504363), and [this piece by BiioGoth](https://www.deviantart.com/biiogoth/art/Cyborg-296192890). The leotard/hood combo is actually directly derived from [a gallery on HighGlossDolls](http://gallery.highglossdolls.com/galerie/eyes-wide-shut-2/), except composed of spandex rather than latex. The standard Vortex hood Dana wears also mimics this same hood, in case you're wondering.
> 
> I work customer service for an online retailer, so as you can imagine, work's been kicking my ass, thanks to this being the holiday season coupled with this pandemic that's forcing more than the average number of people to stay indoors and shop online. This has seriously cut into my writing time, not just because I've been doing a decent chunk of my writing at work during the slow periods, but also when I finally get home, I'm mentally drained and just want to turn my brain off and not think. This chapter was mostly written before things really picked up and it's taken me a bit to finish editing it.
> 
> All this to say that the next chapter might take some time to get to. And I know what you're thinking: What?! You taking a while to get another chapter out? Say it ain't so! Yeah, yeah, but still, I wanted to at least warn everyone.
> 
> Unlike most of my other works, I have a set number of chapters in mind for this story and a definitive ending planned. But before we get there, we have a few more sexy encounters to get through. If you're still here reading now, I hope to see you later!
> 
> Take care everyone, and stay safe.


End file.
